


Naked Scooter Ride

by Sinistretoile



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Public sex requires a fast get-away.





	Naked Scooter Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the TMZ pictures of Sebastian and Diane on the set of Monday.

They were one of the last couples in the restaurant. Wine and secret touches had them amped up and ready to go. Sebastian leaned over, reaching for the back of her head, his fingers slipping into her hair to get a grip.  
“I’m gonna fuck you so good when we get back to the hotel, pussycat.”  
“Why wait?” She reached across his lap under the table and palmed his cock through his slacks. “We’re the only ones out here.”  
“We can’t fuck out in the open.”  
“Well, no. But surely there’s somewhere…” They began to look around the courtyard of the restaurant.  
“There.” He pulled her up by her hand onto her feet. Her heels clicked on the stone as they hurried over to a recessed doorway. Giggling, they kissed. His hand slipped between her thighs and found her bare. Sebastian groaned. Not just at finding her bare but how wet she was. “We gotta make this quick. They’ll think we skipped out on the check.”  
Sebastian pulled her dress over her head and hung it on a darkened light fixture. His lips, tongue and teeth attacked her neck, eliciting soft sighs from her. He dipped his head lower and sucked one of her hard nipples into his mouth. She sighed, combing her fingers into his fluffy brown hair. He moaned against her breast then pulled back, pressing the sensitive bud between his teeth before he let it go.  
His soft, full lips kissed down the center of her stomach, until he reached her pussy and pressed his face into the curly hair there. She sighed and arched off the stucco wall, pressing her shoulders against it. He licked her once, twice, just a taste.  
“Seb, please…I need you.”  
“Whatever you need, pussycat.” He stood up, unbuckling his belt as he did. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and he let it fall. He wanted to feel her hot skin against his so he pulled the undershirt off and dropped it. Her palms skimmed up his chest before wrapping around his shoulders. He lifted her leg under her thigh and opened her up. He pushed the head of his cock against her hole. He could feel her trembling in anticipation.  
“Hurry, Seb.”  
“Nu-uh…” He slid in slowly, letting her body adjust. He looked down between them. The sight made his cock pulse. She clung to him as he wasted no time, thrusting hard and fast. He pushed her knee up into her chest but the one holding her up began to tremble.  
“Seb, I’m gonna fall.”  
“No, you’re not. I’ve got you. Just cum for me, pussycat.” He stopped her protests with his tongue and his cock. She moaned into his mouth, her fingertips pressing into his skin. She couldn’t focus on the moment, afraid of falling and he could tell. He wrapped her leg around his waist then urged her to lift her other. He lifted it higher for her until she hooked her feet. He braced his hand against the wall and started thrusting harder, faster. Their restrained moans growing louder. His hand slipped between them to rub her clit. That last little stimulation was all she needed. She bucked off the wall as she came. He kissed her savagely, chasing his orgasm.  
“Ah fuck, oh fuck, oh pussycat. I’m gonna fucking cum.”  
“Come on, Seb. Cum in me.” He kissed her again, whimpering moans into her mouth as his release overtook in hot spurts. With his cum went his energy and he had to catch himself before he fell. She dropped her feet with a loud clack. Then the door they’d been fucking by whipped open. They scared in shock and terror as a large, irate Greek man shouted in his native tongue.  
Sebastian grabbed her hand and pulled her into a run. The waiter shouted as they streaked past. Climbing onto the scooter, he gunned it before the waiter and the shouting man could catch them. She held onto him, the wind pulling at her hair. Once their fright wore off, she began to laugh. The tension eased from his shoulders and back then he began to shake with his laughter until they were sailing down a cobblestone road toward their hotel, laughing hysterically.


End file.
